Shine
by SarahBear0627
Summary: "You know the truth, she knows that you know, and you know that she knows that you know." If this wasn't such a serious conversation, he might have laughed at the absurdity of her statement. "That doesn't matter..this is what's expected of me." Her eyes, so vivid, showed utmost sadness. "Isn't it about time you stop being what other people expect..and be happy?" Edward/OC all human


Deep blue eyes stared right back into his own, very vivid green. It wasn't a shock that road up his spine as described in the romance books he had read. No, it was a warmth, a feeling safeness and security that he had longed to feel when he was with Bella. He _was _supposed to feel this with Bella, not this-this woman. As he stared her over, the feelings inside him grew, including his confusion over such a matter.

This woman was nothing he had looked for in a partner. Lithe, athletically built, though he had never heard her talk about sports throughout all their conversations. A dimple in her cheek every time she smiled. Large, blue eyes and pitch black hair that contrasted greatly with her porcelain skin. Bella was nothing like this girl, nothing he had been taught to like. Isabella was so much more beautiful than this girl, what with her chocolate brown eyes and hair. Her body, in contrast to this girl's was thing and delicate, a body a woman was supposed to have. Her expressions were meek and she always kept a light flush when she was him. Delicate and shy, just like a woman was to be. This girl in front of him though, defied all of that.

And then she smiled.

Breath left him as that dimple returned, that oh-so adorable dimple that had been perfectly placed upon her right cheek. Her teeth, white and straight gleamed at him from behind perfectly pink lips. All thoughts of disgust at this woman flew out the window with that smile. Her bright eyes twinkled and she winked at him. Her long hair flew slightly into her face from the wind, bangs swirling wildly around her. The indie looking dress fitted her wonderfully, a dark floral strapless with leggings and cute little flats. She lifted her hand a little and wiggled her fingers at him.

"Hey there stranger," She lightly joked.

He smiled back, for a moment, then it dropped. Her smile slowly dropped too and her gaze was casted downwards. It had been a while since they had seen each other, since they talked, since they laughed, since they teased each other relentlessly. It had been a while since he had been so happy. He quickly coughed and glanced back into the doorway of the apartment, waiting to see if Bella would suddenly come out and this too-good-to-be-perfect moment. He glanced back at the woman and chewed on his tongue, desperately trying to grasp words to say.

"_Don't leave, please dear heaven, don't let her leave now,_" His mind desperately thought. She blinked and looked away, shifting uncomfortably.

"Would you indulge me in taking a walk with me?" She asked, sending a quick lop-sided smile, that-_once again_-hit him full force. With no words to give, he simply nodded and slipped on a decent pair of shoes before shutting the door quietly. She walked ahead, if only a couple inches, and managed down the stairs herself with him following after quickly. The weather was dreary, as usual, though it seemed to be much more brighter than the days before. The two walked in silence for sometime, before stumbling upon a nearby park. The woman hurried over to a bench and settled herself in. She patted the place next to her and he reluctantly joined.

"It's good to see you again," She said after an uncomfortable silence passed over them. His hands shook with anticipation.

"Yes.." He faltered. "It's nice to see you as well," He sent her a polite smile, so fake he was sure his face had cracked. She sent a frown his way.

"Please, don't be so polite to me," She told him, "It isn't like we don't know each other." He stared down at his sweaty hands and sighed in resignation.

"We must stop this," He claimed, looking back up at her. She seemed surprised, her already big eyes, seemed to get even wider as he said this. "Stop what? Being friends?" She asked, confusion twisting on her face. He shook his head vigorously.

"Stop acting like you don't know," His voice dropped. "I know you feel it too," Her cheeks heated slightly but she did not look away. "Why should we stop this, we are happy, are we not?" She claimed, fists clenching in her lap. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm engaged to Bella. Whatever could possibly couldn't and whatever already is can't be anymore," He looked away as he said this, he could already imagine the hurt in her face, he couldn't possibly bear to see it. Call him a coward, he knew he was.

"Bella? What does it matter that you're engaged to Bella? It obviously doesn't mean much to her!" She exclaimed, face flushing. Anger boiled in her stomach and heart as she stared at the man before her. He was nothing but good, and even in the face of his _fiancé_ cheating on him, he still wants to go through with the wedding. He flinched, wringing his hands.

"It doesn't matter-" He started out, but she interrupted him.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She said heatedly, standing up suddenly.

"You know the truth, she knows that you know she knows, and you know that she knows that you know." If this wasn't such a serious conversation, he might have laughed at the absurdity of her statement. "That doesn't matter," He claimed. "This is what's expected of me." Her eyes, so vivid and blue, showed utmost sadness. "Isn't it about time you stop being what other people expect .. and be happy?"

Instead of answering, he simply looked away from her. This had to end, there was no other option. She suddenly slumped down, as if defeated. There was silence between them, until a sudden hiccupping sound caught him offgaurd. He turned upwards, to see tears dripping down her cheeks, the look of total anguish painted on her face. He felt his stomach drop and his own eyes start to burn.

Her hiccups turned into quiet sobs and her shoulders shook.

"How did it come to this?"

Yes, he wondered with her bitterly, how had it come to this?


End file.
